Blinding Green
by Elfpire
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat Harry's left in total darkness and the only person that seems to understand him is the most unlikely.
1. Chapter 1

The dark wizard paced in front of his prey with an icy smirk.

"Once again, it comes down to you and me, dear Harry." Stops in front of him "Kind of an ongoing thing wouldn't you say?"

Cold dark eyes stared at the messy haired boy. Harry tried to struggle against the ropes, which didn't budge, and caused the dark wizard to laugh. Dark green eyes glowed with hatred.

"Not in a talking mood I see…" laughs "Very well….I'll quicken the pace…"

He flicked his wand. The ropes disappeared and Harry was forced to his feet. There was swishing of cloaks as chuckles from a few Death Eaters were heard. If Voldemort wasn't so wrapped up in his plan for Harry, he would have noticed two empty spots among the group.

"Last time we met, I underestimated you. That won't happen again…" He walked over and tapped his wand on Harry's cheek "There's no portkey to save you this time." He circled around him "I've been thinking over the ancient spell your mother used to protect you the first time. With me having your blood as well, I'm able to breach that part of the spell" Shakes his wand "But there's still a source of your power that I have to over come…"

He points his wand at the dark haired boy's eyes. "Your eyes are ever the unique color of green. Do you know why?" Voldemort pauses and smirks at him "I suppose they are in remembrance of your mother's, correct?"

Harry stared at him not saying anything. He'd never give Voldemort the pleasure of breaking him.

"Well, besides such sentimental comparisons; it's also another part of the spell, one that I can't take on, but I can get rid of." Smirks "As green as Avada Kedavra curse itself; ironically it's going to be the cause of you becoming powerless…" Pauses "Casting the curse on you this time will not only kill you, but give me your power…"

Flicks his wand and ropes appear around the raven haired boy's arms and legs. "Can't having you moving now can we?" More chuckles from the cloaked figures "Forgive me if I keep this at a short summary. Your defeat and death have been postponed long enough…" An evil grin spread across the pale snake like face.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

There was a flash of green light, Harry tried to close his eyes and turn his head, but found he couldn't. He began to feel overwhelmed at the surge of power around him, as the light intensified. Almost immediately, it vanished leaving him in total darkness. Harry felt drained and weak. He collapsed to the ground still bound with the ropes. Shouts, noises, and chaos surrounded him. A few of the voices sounded familiar, but he couldn't tell where they were. Suddenly the ropes binding him were gone and he laid there in a less awkward position, trying to breathe correctly. He felt someone lift him off the ground and in to their arms

"Harry? Harry? Are you alright?"

"Are we too late?"

Pain and soreness ran through every inch of his body. Too weak to open his eyes or mouth he merely groaned. Relief washed over his rescuers as sounds of the war continued on.

"Harry, it's me Lupin. You're safe now. Hang on until we can get you some medical help."

Harry could only nod and groan. He felt himself slipping in to total darkness and being too weakened to fight it, he let it take him over.

He tired to stretch, but felt no strength to move his body or even open his eyes; which seemed to be wrapped in a blindfold. And for a spilt second fear ran through him and he jerked up panicking.

_I'm still captured….their going to torture me…_

What little strength he could manage, his hands shot up to the blindfold and began feeling around for the knot. He tensed when he felt soft hands stop him.

"You must be patient Mr. Potter. Now that you are awake I can thoroughly check you before I remove the blindfold."

Harry momentarily wondered why he was blindfolded in the first place, but decided it was probably just a precaution.

M-Madam Pomfrey, is that you?

His voice was horse and it hurt to talk.

"H-How long have I been h-here?"

Harry's skin tingled as the medical spells surrounded him. Madam Pomfrey gave the dark haired boy a sad look, knowing what news she had to give him.

"About a week, but you've been in and out of consciousness for a month; and then Dumbledore had you brought here feeling it was best for your safety."

Pain and failure ran through him.

"Not safe? You mean Voldemort's still alive?"

She put a bottle in his hands.

"Drink this please." Then she went back to casting charms on him. "No, he's gone for good this time. Whatever passed between you two when the killing curse was cast had unintended affects on both of you. But some of his followers are still trying to get revenge."

Harry hesitantly gulped down the potion which tasted strongly of chocolate. He instantly felt his energy returned though the soreness was still there.

"The curse didn't go as Tom had expected. It seems aiming for your eye was not the best plan. It hit your eyes directly and sort of rebound off of them and in to his. The rest that happened is quite obvious."

She put another bottle in his hand and he quickly drank it; noting the citrus flavor, hoping it would stop the soreness. All he could do was sit there taking in everything she had said. The soreness slowly simmered to a dull feeling, as he heard voices and shouts from somewhere in the room.

"It's been a bloody month since we've talked to him. He's our friend…"

As Madam Pomfrey's footsteps where heard hurrying off towards the noise. Harry recognized Ron's voice immediately. A rush of longing to see and talk to his friends washed over him. He blindly climbed over to the edge of the bed and slowly stood up. The cold floor seemed to awaken his sense and he realized he didn't have shoes or a shirt on. But that was the last thing on his mind, as he stumbled towards the sounds of his friend's voice. There were gasps as he bumped in to a chair and held on to it for balance. Professor Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione watched in silence and Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"Mr. Potter, you shouldn't be out of bed. I'm not through checking you up…"

"I simply wanted to talk to my friends Madam Pomfrey…." He paused and brought his hands up to the blindfold "And when can I take this thing off?"

Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey glanced at each other. "Keep it on for a while longer Mr. Potter, once I get your test results you will be released."

This reply seemed to unnerve Harry a little, but he nodded his head anyway.

"I think a short visitation might be for the best Poppy…"

Harry gasped at the shock of Professor Dumbledore being there.

"Professor Dumbledore, when did you get here?"

The old wizard stared at Harry with a relieved smile "I arrived just after Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger did."

Ron and Hermione seemed to take this as their cue to hug him. He gasped at the sudden warm embrace from them and slowly his arms wrapped around them returning the hug. There was a silent moment as they hugged then they broke away each smiling at being reunited.

"We were so worried Harry." Hermione shook her head deeply relieved that her friend was alright.

Trying his best to not get caught up in the moment, Ron patted Harry's back "I knew Voldemort didn't stand a chance against you mate…."

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and the trio remembered he and Madam Pomfrey were there also

"I'm happy to witness your show of affection for one another and I see no reason why Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger can't stay for lunch. He smiled and turned to Madam Pomfrey. "How about we leave them to catch up a bit? You and I can have a spot of tea and discuss some matters."

Madam Pomfrey clearly didn't like the idea of Harry being out of bed so soon, but she knew it was a useless fight so sighing she summoned a house elf and after taking the trio's request, let herself be led out of the ward by a smiling Professor Dumbledore.

After eating their fill of the delicious food and treats, they settled in to aimless chatter as if Harry was just in the ward due to his usual Quidditch injuries.

"So what's the gossip mill saying about me?" Harry sighed knowing eventually he'd have to face his fellow classmates once again. In a way he felt separated from his peers, due to what had taken place between him and Voldemort.

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks "Well, um you of course have been in all the news papers and magazines. All about your battle with Voldemort…."

Ron looked at Hermione for help. She sighed and hesitated slightly.

"Harry, how much of the battle do you remember?"

The dark haired boy shrugged.

"It's still a little blurry…." His brows narrow as he tries to remember "But the part between me and Voldemort are clear until he cast the spell then all I saw was green and then black. Then I remember hearing Lupin's voice and someone else's. " He paused "Come to think of it the other voice wounded familiar too, but I couldn't really think at the time, I only knew one of them was Lupin because he told me."

Hermione looked at Ron who shook his head

"Well Harry, it just so happened that two Death Eaters were not present at that meeting. They had slipped away to alert the Order of your whereabouts"

Harry gasped softy "Are you serious? You're telling me that Snape actually saved me?"

Ron paused "Yes, well he was one of them….."

"Who was the other one?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Madam Pomfrey walked in clearing away the mess.

"I believe you've had enough of a visit there's some more potions I need to give you, we also need to go over your results and you need plenty of rest. Professor Dumbledore wishes for you to return to your lessons on Monday."

Harry sighed. He wasn't looking forward to going back.

"What day is it?"

"It's Friday." She turned to Hermione and Ron "Now say your goodbyes you can come visit him tomorrow."

They nodded at her and turned to Harry. Hermione gave his tanned hand a supportive squeeze and Ron patted his shoulder.

"Hermione and I will be here bright and early tomorrow morning to have breakfast with you mate. Don't worry. We'll bring Neville and Ginny too. I'm sure they'd love to visit you."

Harry smiled. At least he had something to look foreword to cause the tone in Madam Pomfrey's voice made him dread hearing his results. After saying goodbye to Hermione and Ron, Harry was led back to his bed. He reluctantly climbed in,

"Well go ahead and give me my results. No sense in dragging out the inevitable."

Madam Pomfrey stared at the dark haired young man sadly. "You don't always have to be brave Harry."

Harry gasped at her using his first name "I'm not trying to be brave, I just want to find out so I can move on and enjoy the rest of my 7th year."

She smiled at him and handed him a bottle. 'This potion will help you sleep and take care of any internal damage we might have not noticed."

He gulped it down and almost spit it back up. Polyjuice potion tasted better even with essence of Goyle or Crabbe.

"Well, you can't expect them all to taste yummy." She paused and signaled for Professor Dumbledore to join them.

"How was your afternoon Harry?"

He smiled "Oh it was nice. Thank you for letting them visit, Professor Dumbledore"

"No problem, I know how much they mean to you. Now Harry I'm going to attempt to explain your condition to you, so forgive me if I babble,"

An hour later, sleep was tugging at Harry's conciseness keeping him from going in to shock overload at finding out the curse had left him blind. He suspected Madam Pomfrey had planned it that way and as he felt the blindfold be removed sleep finally won him over and he drifted off in to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

For hours and hours he traveled through the darkness trying to find some ray of light. There were swirls of blackness that surrounded him he almost choked. He could hear voices and laughter, but they seemed to be taunting him. He felt tugged and pushed all over until he stopped in front of glowing red eyes and there focused intently on him. He opened his mouth to saying something, but there was a flash of bright green and everything slid out of focus with a cold laughter ringing in his ears.

"Harry? Can you hear me?"

"Help me…."

Harry choked out gasping for air. Soft hands shook him gently.

"You're dreaming Harry. Wake up."

He gasped out and shot up blinking around. A green haze was all he could see.

"Nightmare…..I saw him again…"

"Shh, it was a merely a dream. You're safe now."

He stared towards the sound of her voice, though she blended in with everything else he saw.

_I suppose hazy green is better then endless black…_

He shook his head trying to push the dream to the back of his mind. His green eyes swirled from dark to light, but continued to gaze blankly in front of him.

"Here Harry, this will help."

He felt a bottle handed to him, drinking it silently he sighed as his heartbeat return to normal.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey. What time is it by the way? Did I miss breakfast with Ron and Hermione?"

There was a pause "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Harry, but you've been asleep most of the weekend. It's Sunday afternoon."

Shock etched his face "Was it the potion? There not suppose to last that long."

"You have been through a very tragic event Harry. It's only natural that your body takes the time to rest and restore itself."

He sighed blinking silently, then paused.

"I feel like going back to my dorm Madam Pomfrey…."

She shook her head "Dumbledore said for you to join your classmates on Monday. You still have a day to prepare yourself."

"I'm ready to just get it over."

He blindly climbed out of the bed hissing at the feel of the cold floor.

"If you feel you're up to it I'll go get your things and summon your friends to escort you to your dorm."

She walked off leaving Harry to explore the area around his bed. He slowly felt his way around the ward, noting the walls around his bed. He jumped back a little as his hand felt something soft and smooth, almost like hair.

"Careful where you're reaching for mate." Ron's bright voice filled his ears making the green eyed Gryffindor smile.

"It's good to hear you again Ron. Where's Hermione?"

"She's outside with Madam Pomfrey. I'm going to help you get cleaned and dressed. You ready?"

"Just hurry, if I stay here any longer I'll go mad…."

Ron laughed and led Harry over to the bathroom. About 30 minutes later, Ron led a fresh clean Harry over to where Hermione was waiting; Madam Pomfrey had some other patients to attend to and couldn't wait. The bushy haired girl hugged Harry tightly.

"You had us so worried when you wouldn't wake up." She kissed his cheek causing a slight blush on the tanned face boy.

"Sorry to worry everyone. I just needed more rest then I thought."

They stared at him noting the change the curse did to his eyes. Usually they were one shade of green, depending on his current mood, but now many shades of green swirled around in a hypnotizing and enchanting way.

"How about we talk a nice walk before dinner? Give Harry a chance to get some fresh air."

They agreed in unison, Hermione and Ron each taking a place on Harry's sides and helped him out of the Hospital Wing, which had been his home for the past few weeks.

They walked down the stairs and corridors which were dead silent.

"Where is everyone? How come it's so quiet?" Harry blinked a few times loving the feel of being with his friends and away from the Hospital Wing

Ron rubbed his grumbling stomach and sighed "Well, I think a bunch of people went to Hogsmeade and other's are probably just wondering the grounds since it's so sunny outside." He paused running his hand through his fiery red hair. "When's dinner?"

Hermione shook her head "You can't possibly be hungry now Ron. Dinner's in about an hour…You'll live, I promise."

Harry laughed a little hearing Ron mumble he wouldn't.

They walked around soaking up the last it of sunshine for the day. Laughing and chatting, they slowly forgot how different things were.

Flushed from the fresh air and sun, the trio walked up to the Great Hall doors. Harry drew back a little stalling the inevitable.

Hermione gave him a concerned glance "We don't have to go in there Harry. It is a day earlier then Dumbledore said. We could just go to the kitchens…"

"Kitchens, Great Hall. Let's go some where I'm starved!" Ron gave an impatient groan and Hermione hit him for being so insensitive.

The bright green eyed boy sighed heavily "Let's get this over with."

As soon as the doors opened, the loud chatter and clatter or student dulled a little. Blush crept up the tan boy's face, he knew without a shadow of doubt that the attention had just turned on him.

_At least I don't have to look at all the wondering eyes….._

This brought a slight smile to the Gryffindor's face as he felt Hermione and Ron lead him over to their table. As they were helping him sit down there was a roar of cheering and applause from his classmate; minus the Slytherins. Harry felt like his face was burning and his quietly tried to ignore the applause. He stared ahead not blinking when he felt a hand smack him on the back and a heavy Irish voice filled his head.

"Hello there Harry. Good to see you're well. You had us all worried mate. I heard you took some heavy damage from the battle." Beams at him "There's something different about you…" Rubs his chin "Ah, you got rid of you glasses. Very trendy Harry."

"It's a good look for you…" Harry turned towards the last voice

"Cho? Is that you?"

The pretty raven haired girl smiled "Of course it's me Harry. How are you feeling?"

She sat down next to him and gave his hand a squeeze, Harry was at a lost of words. They hadn't spoken since their disastrous relationship during 5th year. His eyes blinked only seeing green.

Grey eyes watched as Harry was escorted in the Great Hall and they closed as he took in the sight. It had been months since he seen Harry, though he doubted the Gryffindor remembered their encounter. Draco remembered it vividly, seeing as he dreamed about it each night.

His eyes turned a shade darker as he watched Cho Chang swooning over the tanned boy. The whole wizarding world knew about the blonde's help in saving his once enemy Harry. And now everyone was speculating as to his reason for doing such a thing, and if they leaned towards love for the dark haired boy. His feelings for Harry were something of a mystery even to him, but he did know that Cho wasn't good enough for him. Everyone had witnessed their disastrous relationship and break up, but back then Draco laughed saying Potter couldn't satisfy himself if he was given lessons on the matter. And now as he watched her with him, he felt his blood boil and causally stood up and walked over to them.

"Well, I'm good Cho. How are you?"

"I've been worried sick thinking about you." She smiled and batted her eyes.

Harry couldn't help but blush and wonder why she was paying so much attention to him

"M-Me? Whatever for?"

"You have such an enticing way with words Potter…"

The icy smooth voice hit Harry like an ice cold shower and he glared towards the blonde.

"I don't recall anyone giving an invitation for gits to open their mouths."

Draco held his breath as the piercing green eyes turned on him. He knew Harry was blind, but that didn't seem to take away their sparkle. He put on his best smirk.

"This is why Weasley hasn't spoken yet…"

Ron choked on his food and glared at Draco, but was silenced by Hermione's hand.

Harry stood up so quickly that his equilibrium was off balanced and he fell. But instead of hitting the hard ground he handed in soft arms and was surrounded with the scent of vanilla and spice. The aroma was so tantalizing that Harry barely heard the gasp from his fellows' classmates.

"Watch yourself Potter, or next time you'll end up kissing the concrete."

Shock ran through the green eyed boy and he blinked around wishing he was able to find the door and run out. He reached out for Ron or Hermione.

"I need some air…."

Hermione jumped up and grabbed his hand and motioned for Ron to get Harry's other side. Followed by Neville, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus they left the Great Hall leaving all eyes on a speechless and slightly blushing Draco Malfoy.

Harry dropped in to the nearest armchair he could find and took a deep breath.

"What in bloody hell is Malfoy trying to do? Huh? I mean he usually comes over and starts things, but stopping me from falling in front of the whole school? What's he playing at?"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair as his friends gave each other worried looks.

"Um, Harry. We forgot to tell you that since Voldemort's defeat…quite a few things and people have changed…" Hermione paused. "Including Draco…."

"Draco? Since when are you two on first name bases?" Smirks "I bet the git changed so he wouldn't get put in Azkaban…."

Ron looked at Hermione then Harry "Well, it's not exactly like that mate. Remember when we said two Death Eaters were missing at that fatal encounter between you and Voldemort?"

Confusion etched Harry tan face "Yes…"

Ron took a deep breath "Well, besides Snape saving you, so did Malfoy."

Harry busted out laughing "Are you bloody kidding me? Is this some trick to try and get me to smile or something? Well it's rather weak…seriously Malfoy, saving me? It's preposterous…."

Silence followed and Harry began to wonder if they were telling him the truth.

"But it's Malfoy….I mean he couldn't have…." He paused and blinked towards them "Why would he do such a thing?"

"That what most of the wizarding world is trying to figure out." Ginny shrugged watching Harry closely.

Seamus laughed a little trying to lighten the mood "Yes, there's even polls going on about his reason. It seems the most popular is him being smitten with you."

Harry choked as he heard Seamus' last sentence.

"What? Him smitten with me? That's not possible, we're both guys…"

"Harry, the correct term would be he's possibly gay. But from the rumors around school, I'm guessing he's bisexual." Hermione replied knowledgably.

"Well, whatever he is…." Eyes go wide "Wait a minute….you guys are ok with this?"

Hermione smiled "Well, of course we are Harry. The wizarding world isn't really particular on same sex couples. I mean they are way more accepting then muggles."

Harry silently took this all in and stood up "Ron, Dean, or Seamus can one of you take me up to our dorm. I suddenly feel drained…"

His friends exchanged looks as Ron helped Harry up to their room. A few minutes later, the door shut leaving Harry to his thoughts. An hour later, sleep had taken him over and he tossed and turned trapped in his unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Days became weeks. Weeks became months and before Harry knew it. he and everyone else had become comfortable with his blindness. Harry put of his best front during the day but at night he was a victim to his own mind.

Tears quietly slid down his tan cheeks and whimpers emitted from his mouth. He tossed one way and turned the other, fighting his reoccurring nightmare. Finally his eyes shot open, sweat pouring down his face, as he tried to stabilize his breathing. He lifted the wards and opened the curtains. Grabbing his robe on the pole beside his bed and he put it on. Though he couldn't tell what time it was, by the sounds of snoring coming from his dorm mates he figured it was still early. Knowing sleep was over for him he decided to get ready for the day. Gathering up his bath things he made his way over to the door and quietly walked out shutting it behind him. Ruffling his fingers through his eye length hair and yawning, he entered the empty, yet warm, common room.

"House elves must be up already…." He felt the warmth of the fire reach him. Dodging around tables and chairs, he made his way over to one of the bookcases.

"_Eventera…_" He commanded stifling a yawn. The bookcase slid out of place and behind it was a door. He opened it and walked inside, locking it behind him. It was a private bathroom complete with shower and tub. Deciding a shower would be more efficient he walked over placing his things on a near by table and opened the shower door.

"Nice hot shower please…"

Bright green eyes blinked calmly as the shower automatically turned on and adjusted its temp according to Harry's request. Stripping off his robe and boxers, he stepped in to the inviting water and let it wash over him. He felt tension lift a little as the hot water pelted his bronze skin. After thoroughly washing, he stepped out and reached around for the towel, which seemed to fly into his hand.

"Shower off…"

The water stopped immediately and he began to dry off. An hour later a fully dressed Harry emerged from behind the bookcase.

"I was wondering where you went off to…."

Harry jumped slightly at the break in silence, and then smiled.

"Good morning Ron. Couldn't sleep so I figured might as well get ready for the day…."

The red head smiled. He was relieved to see he was alright. Waking up and finding Harry's bed empty worried him. He knew his best friend had trouble sleeping.

"I guess great minds think alike." Pauses and rubs his stomach "I'm starved…"

Bright green eyes blinked at him "What's new there…" laughs "Do you suppose Hermione will mind meeting us at the Great Hall?"

"Of course I'd mind. I always wait on you two and the one time you beat me downstairs you ditch me for food!"

The two boys jumped at the sudden sound of her voice.

"Sorry love, but when our stomachs call, we must answer." Ron kissed her cheek and Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you two…?"

"You're going to marry Ron and make sure I get head Auror when you become Minister."

Hermione blushed and laughed "Oh Harry!" smiles "Come on let's go eat before Ron passes out."

Red flushed across the blue eyed boy's face "I can't help it that I require a certain amount of food intake…"

While Ron helped Harry put on his bag, he stood on one side of him while Hermione stood on the other.

"Mate, your required amount of intake could feed a small army at some point."

Harry laughed as he felt arms gently guide him through the entrance and down the stairs.

Once in the Great Hall, they led him over to the table where Neville and Ginny sat reading.

"About time you three got here." Ginny smiled "You're headlined in the papers once again Harry. Today, the title is Harry's struggle with his blinding fate." She passed the paper to Hermione and turned the magazine towards them. "And Teen Witch magazine voted you hunky wizard of the year." She and Neville grinned at each other as a captivating picture of Harry blinked at the trio, though Harry couldn't see.

"Eck!" Ron snatched the magazine up "Don't tell me you two are gushing over Harry as well…" Ron stared at the picture "This was taken when you did that interview last month. I told you that was a waste. They just want to exploit you."

"I think it's a dreamy picture. He's even smiling…." Ginny replied gushing over the picture. She and Neville giggled slightly.

"I was only smiling because I remembered something funny Ron had said about the reporters before I went in for the interview." He sighed. He didn't think he'd ever get use to such attention. "Besides, I rather them exploit me over my blindness then something else…"

Hermione pat his hand "If it helps any. It is a nice looking picture, I mean everyone's noticed how much you've changed…in a good way of course."

Harry smiled. He never forgot to appreciate his luck at having such supportive friends.

"Now, enough famous Harry talk. Let him eat in peace" She handed him a fork as the delicious smell of food filled his nose. He cheerfully chatted with his friends as he ate.

"…_blinding fate_." Grey eyes scanned the paper and set it aside. "Why don't they just leave him alone? He needs peace…not publicity."

"Leave him alone? Isn't that what you're doing?" Blaise stared at him inquisitively.

Draco frowned slightly. He had his reasons for staying away from Harry. When he became a spy for Dumbledore his whole life changed. And so did his point of view on the Gryffindor, which unnerved the blonde greatly. It was a known fact that he enjoyed the company of girls and guys, but seeing your archenemy as a optional boyfriend was out to of the question. And after he saved the raven haired boy, Draco knew he was smitten, but chose to cover it up with wanting a friendship. Though considering Harry's avoided him like the plague, the blonde doubted even that would happen.

"I'm not leaving him alone. Its just that I beg no one. He and I just weren't meant to be." The blonde put on a well practiced smirk "I mean do you seriously see us as friends?"

"No, but as a couple….possibly"

Grey eyes rolled "Do me a favor Blaise and don't play match maker. You're horrible at it."

Blaise laughed "It's not my fault you're so picky."

A pale hand ran through his long silky blonde hair "It's called having taste Blaise…and I have tons"

"Whatever. Even you with all your "taste", have to admit that Potter's a catch. I mean just look at him. All grown up and blind or not his eyes have never been more enchanting."

The blonde glanced over at Harry as Pansy giggled beside of him

"What's so funny Pansy?"

"Oh just reading this magazine article on Potter. He actually let them interview him and take his picture." She quickly turned the page towards him and Blaise. Harry's handsome tanned face, bright smile, and blinking, swirling, green eyes made Draco's breath catch a little "Don't worry Dracy! He's no match for you." She turns the page and there was a picture of him.

"Where did they get that?"

"Looks like when you where leaving St. Mungos after Harry was first emitted." Blaise took the magazine and turned it back to Harry. "That's some picture they took of him…." pauses and whispers "You know, now that I think about it…You and Harry would make a hell of a couple." He grinned and Draco quickly shook his head.

"Honestly, you read too much of this filth!" Closes the magazine and stands up "I don't want to see anymore of those around here…" He turned and walked out mumbling.

"What's his problem; it's just an article and picture…" Pansy grumbled as she flipped through the magazine.

Blaise shrugged as he watched the retreating blonde.

"One never knows when it comes to Draco…"

Later that day Harry sat quietly in Potions listening to Hermione and Ron talk, when Snape came bounding in.

"That will be quite enough chatter…"

He stared at them darkly.

"Today we will be brewing a very difficult potion known as _Gowi, _the reviving potion.

He pauses and picks up a piece of parchment.

"Due to the complexity of this potion, it requires two people; therefore, I have assigned you each a partner."

Smirking at the moans, he began reading off the list.

"…Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger; Blaise Zabini and Ron Weasley." Pauses "And lastly Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter…"

He ceremonially rolled up the parchment, enjoying the angered and shocked faces at his paring. He pointed his wand at the board and the instructions and ingredient list appeared.

"Well…what are you all waiting for? You only have until the end of class to complete the potion…"

Feet and chairs scuffled around as they moved to change seats. Harry moved his things over as he heard Draco sit down.

"I suppose our pair up was to be expected…."

_Snape never could mind his own business…_

Harry nodded.

"Yes, well no sense in crying over spilled milk…"

A pale eyebrow slowly rose

"What?"

"Nevermind….Muggle saying…" pauses.

They fell in to an awkward silence for the reminder of the class. Harry followed Draco's directions and they finished before anyone else. While Harry took to vile up to Snape's desk, Draco cleared the mess.

"I see partnering you with Draco has improved on your ability to complete a potion…"

Harry continued back to his desk as if he didn't hear him. There was a slight tug at his right arm.

"You almost passed our table…"

Draco paused. He hated being Harry's partner, not because he hated him, but because he didn't…and that complicated things. Of course he'd never tell Harry this.

"Oh thanks…Draco…."

Shock flashed across his pale face.

_He's never called me Draco before…._

"You're welcome…."

He picked up their bags and helped Harry put his on.

"I feel like taking a walk before dinner…" Green turned towards the Slytherin just as Ron and Hermione walked up.

"Come on mate, let's get out of here…" Ron glanced at Draco who was pretending to pack his bag. Harry nodded and let them start leading him away.

"I thought you wanted to take a walk Potter…."

The trio paused and turned. Harry blinked in the direction Draco's voice had come from.

"I do, but you never answered me, so I figured…"

"You didn't give me time to answer…" He was inwardly fighting a losing battle "I'll walk with you…"

Harry nodded his head and Ron and Hermione exchanged looks then stared at Draco, who smoothly avoided their eye contact knowing his face told everything.

"We'll meet you for dinner ok Harry?" Hermione smile, but continued to stare the Slytherin.

Nodding, Harry blindly reached out and on impulse the blonde moved towards him. As the tanned hand grasped his arm, the Slytherin had to fight back a smile.

"Well Potter, let's go before I come to my senses…"

The raven haired boy nodded and let Draco led him out, with whispers from their classmates and two pairs of inquisitive eyes following them.

They walked in silence for a while. Harry was now holding Draco's shoulder.

"You didn't have to say yes you know…"

"I know, maybe I wanted to. I can do nice things once in a lifetime Potter…"

Harry stopped and let go of him. The blonde frowned slightly at the loss of contact.

"You know, I believe you and I are past using each other's surname…"

Draco stared at him. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

Harry paused, green eyes stared straight ahead.

"I suppose I'm suggesting a mutual agreement to at least get along even if we don't become friends or anything."

Draco shook his head. "Is it really as simple as that, Harry? Can you forgive and forget all that I've put you through?"

"I've put you through some things to Draco…." Pauses "Besides, I know what you did for me when I was captured…."

Draco's breath caught and he stared unblinking at him "I didn't want you to find out Knowing as noble as you are you'd want to try and be my friend because of it." Pauses "And I rather be your friend for the simple fact that you enjoy my company…."

Harry blinked in Draco's direction. "You have changed…"

"Yes, well some still choose not to believe that…."

"Well, I believe it. May not be able to see the expressions on your face, but I can tell they aren't utter disgust when you see me…"

"I doubt anyone could look at you and make a disgusted face…"

Harry blushed brightly "I don't know…"

"What I'm talking about. I know. That makes you more appealing…

Harry blinked at him and reached out his hand. "Move closer…"

Draco's heart skipped a little as he did what he was told. Tanned fingers gently ran across his pale face memorizing each part. The tingling sensation of feeling Harry's hands was so new and wonderful that the blonde had to suppress a sudden sigh of contentment. All the Slytherin could do was stay were he was trapped in Harry's eyes…even though they couldn't see him. Then the dark haired boy closed his eyes smiling.

"My senses tell me you're the one who appealing…"

Draco laughed a little and gasped softly as the fingers now caressed his lips.

"Harry, why the sudden interest in me?" Pauses "After I caught you in the Great Hall, you've avoided me like I was diseased…."

Tanned fingers continued to focus on the pale lips "I was in shock, then I learned about what you did for me and I felt guilty about my reaction so I stayed away figuring you were angry with me." Pauses "And when you didn't come a seek me out I figured you felt you were too good to be my friend…."

Draco looked at the ground "That thought was in my mind from time to time…"

"Was?"

"I…I mean…Not that I'm too good for you…that we can't be friends. The fates just don't have that in our future…."

Harry's hand moved under his chin and titled it so that grey was sucked in to green. His eyes were like a spell that no one could break.

"What are you scared of?"

"Many things…"

Harry frowned slightly "I'm here for you…"

Then grey eyes watched as the tanned wizard slowly leaned in. As their lips pressed together, Draco felt energy surge through him and all he saw was hypnotizing green. They broke apart flushed.

"Harry…why…"

Harry blinked slightly and ran his fingers though his long inky hair.

"Because I'm not scared Draco…"

Shock etched the blonde's face as he tried to avoid where the conversation was going.

"We should get back before Weasley sends a search party after us…."

Harry paused, green eyes turned on the Slytherin, but whatever he was thinking he kept to himself.

"Yea…"

Draco gently held Harry's arm and directed him back to the school and up to his dorm.

"We're at your entry…" Draco pauses "I suppose you can make it from here…."

Harry nodded and said the password. The Fat Lady swung open.

"See you around…"

The brunette disappeared behind the portrait before Draco could open his mouth to reply.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the month went by in a blur as holiday fever began to spread. Harry was silently reading in the courtyard and thinking about his Christmas plans at the Weasley's. Actually being able to leave Hogwarts for the holidays was very exciting.

"Pot…Harry?"

His fingers paused over the page and he stared in the direction of the smooth voice.

"Is something that matter? Am I taking up the air you're using?"

Draco noticed the sarcasm.

"Harry, I wished you'd stop thinking I'd say something like that…well actually a while back I would have, but not now…. "Grey eyes stared at the Gryffindor "Is this seat taken?"

"Free country…I'm not going to stop you…"

The Slytherin sat down searching for ways to say what he felt.

"Haven't seen you around much…"

"I've been busy….not having quidditch to occupy my time I figured schoolwork is the next best thing…."

The blonde nodded his long silky hair swinging back and forth slightly.

"I've wanted to talk to you…"

"Oh really…" Harry turned towards him as green pinned grey "About what?"

Hesitates "Well…you and I…." pauses "Becoming….friends that is…"

The tanned wizard smirked slightly

"Just friends…"

_What's he's playing at…_

"Well of course just friends….what else could we possibly be?"

"So our kiss had no effect on you…."

_Of course it did you git….I haven't slept well since…_

"We were merely caught up in a moment…no need to get bent out of shape…"

"Do you have feelings for me, Draco?"

The Slytherin gasped slightly.

"What?" pauses "I suppose if I gave it some thought I consider you a friend…and I'd worry about you if you got hurt or something…."

Emerald burned into the blonde's soul.

"You know what I mean…"

"Harry, what do you want from me?"

"The truth….and a little courage to tell it…"

Draco paused and stared at the grass. Harry reached over and gently ran his fingers down the pale face.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"You…Harry…you…"

He quickly stood up fighting back tears that stung his throat.

"Happy Christmas…."

He set a small package beside the Gryffindor and hurried off. Tanned hands searched for the package he heard being set down, he paused as his fingers wrapped around a long thin package. He turned it around in his hands before opening it. It was a quill and from the feel of it a very expensive one. There was also a card in braille.

_Harry,_

_It's truly sad that your eyes are now unreadable….they seem cloudy and lost, but to me it's like a puzzle waiting to be solved. This quill is voice activated. When you tell it, it will automatically begin writing notes for whatever class or just personal reasons. On command it can write in regular script or braille. I figured it would help make note taking in class easier on you. All you have to do is tell it to follow the teacher's voice and it will write every word. No need to thank me….I wanted to get this for you…._

_Sincerely Draco Malfoy_

A stunned and speechless Harry was found later by Ron and Hermione still running the quill through his fingers.

-

The Christmas holidays had come and gone so fast that if Harry's trunk hadn't felt heavier, he would have sworn the break never happened. Him, Ron, and Hermione said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and piled on the train with everyone else. After getting settled, Ron and Hermione left to start their prefect rounds while Harry listened to Ginny and Neville give each other quizzes from a Teen Magazine.

The train sped down the tracks as the sky began to darken. A low rumble of thunder was heard as Harry closed his eyes settling his head against the cold window. There was a clash of lightening and the compartment door slid open. Ginny and Neville stopped giggling while Harry continued to doze in and out of sleep. Neville glanced at Harry then Ginny.

"I'm not going to hurt him Longbottom…." A smooth drawling voice filled the compartment and Harry's ear's causing him to stir slightly. "Now give me a moment alone with him…please…"

Harry's eye's opened at this as his heartbeat began to quicken.

_/Draco saying please? What's he up to now…"/_

"It's ok you guys. I'll be alright…." The dark haired wizard sat up straightening his robes and running his fingers through his hair hoping he looked a little decent. Grey eyes focused on Harry as Ginny grabbed Neville's wrist.

"We'll, just go see Seamus and Dean for a bit…"

They left; sliding the compartment door shut with a click. Green eyes stared over to the door where Draco was.

"I don't bite you know….besides you're the one who came looking for me. No reason to act scared now…"

A smirk flashed across the Slytherin's face, but left as quickly as it came. "I'm not scared…."

"So what is it you wanted Draco?" Harry was starting to feel a little nervous, but refused to let it show.

Grey eyes studied the brunette before sitting down across from him.

"Well…I just wanted to see how you liked my present…"

Harry blinked towards the sound of Draco's voice. "You're telling me that you came here and kicked my friends out, so you and I could have a chat about the present you got me?"

Draco hesitated for a moment knowing it was the dumbest thing he ever said.

"Well…um…yes…"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He only wished he could see the Slytherin's expression.

"You've become a terrible lair Draco. You should really work on that…" pauses "Now what's your real reason?"

The dark haired wizard stared at him silently and suddenly serious. A little sigh escaped the pale boy's lips. He had hoped talking about the present would have distracted Harry buying him a few more moments to build up his courage. It wasn't that he hadn't come prepared to spill everything he could to the Gryffindor, but when he opened the door and those enchanting eyes turned towards him; every ounce of his courage drained and he knew it was too late to run.

"Draco?"

Grey eyes looked up and fell in to pools of green. A tanned hand slowly reached out to him. Draco's hand automatically grasping it. Harry pulled the pale hand towards his mouth placing a soft kiss on it. The blonde gasped as he was drawn in to swirls of green. Harry's eyes were like the glow of an intense spell after being cast and it hit Draco directly in the heart. No words could form in the pale boy's mind, so he sat there on the edge of his seat watching Harry.

"No more games…What is it you feel for me?"

Draco's gaze wondered towards the window; the rain beat heavily against the glass reflecting in his eyes as the train sped on. He then stared at their still joined hands and closed his eyes.

"I don't know if I can put what I'm feeling in to the right words…"

"Then show me…"

Draco opened his eyes and stared unblinkingly at the brunette. Moving his fingers down Harry's cheek and neck placing them around his tie.

"You want me to show you…."

Getting some of his courage back he gently tugged on Harry's tie pulling the Gryffindor over meeting his lips halfway. Both boys closed their eyes falling in to the taste of each other as the storm and train roared and whistled along. Draco leaned back against his seat pulling Harry with him. Tan hands gently caressed and explored Draco's chest memorizing every part they touched. When they grazed over the bugle in the blonde's pants, Draco couldn't help but moan in to Harry's mouth. The trained gradually began slowing down, but neither boy seemed to notice. Slipping his pale hands under Harry's shirt and running them down his chest earned him a soft moan from the brunette. Cautiously, Harry slid his tongue across Draco's lips asking for entrance. The blonde immediately opened his mouth allowing Harry's tongue access to explore.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and there were gasp. Draco let go of Harry's tie and the Gryffindor fell back on to his seat and blinked towards the doorway. Not knowing what to say both boys just silently stared at Harry's friends.

Ron cleared his throat a little "Um, train's stopped…We're here…"

Draco glanced at Harry then stood up "I should get going…"

He looked back at the messy haired boy and hurried down the hall straightening his robes as he went.

Harry stood up and sighed a little as he felt arms hold him on each side.

"Sorry about that Harry. If we had known…" Ron blushed feeling bad about interrupting.

Harry shook his head "It's ok….no harm done."

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look "Don't worry Harry. I'm sure you'll be seeing more of him…"

"Yea mate….the way you to were just snogging I'd say he'll be back…"

Harry gave a faint smile liking that his friends were being supportive. But deep down he had an unsettling fear that Draco was just going to give up on him completely.


End file.
